Triangle Attack
The Triangle Attack is a powerful move that can be performed by certain trios of characters should they surround an enemy from three sides before attacking. This special attack was introduced in Fire Emblem Gaiden for the pegasus sisters. The participant who then attacks in that position will land an automatic critical hit. In most games, only the three Pegasus Knights/Falcon Knights are able to carry it out, however, there are a few exceptions. Triangle attacks are generally considered impractical, both due to the relative difficulty of setting them up, and due to the fact they usually require you to raise three units of the same class, while variety is generally more desirable. The Trios Gaiden *Palla, Catria, and Est. Mystery of the Emblem *Palla, Catria, and Est. Genealogy of the Holy War *Vampa, Fetra and Eliu. (All three are variants of the Mage class.) *Meng, Maybell, and Bleg. (All three are Falcon Knights.) :Seisen no Keifu features the only two trios that are actually enemies rather than allies. Binding Blade *Shanna, Thite, and Juno. *Bors, Wendy, and Bath. (All three are Knights.) Rekka no Ken *Florina, Fiora, and Farina. The Sacred Stones *Vanessa, Tana, and Syrene. (Only one may be a Wyvern Knight, and if so, that unit has to initiate the triangle attack.) Path of Radiance *Boyd, Oscar, and Rolf. (The player must have read the Info Conversation between the "3 Brothers" (Chapters 13 and 19). In order for the second one to appear, Oscar and Boyd must both be promoted and able to wield bows as their secondary weapons.) *Marcia, Tanith, and Elincia. (The player must have read the Info conversation "Holy Guard" (Chapter 28). Marcia must also be promoted by then in order for it to appear.) Radiant Dawn *Marcia, Tanith, Sigrun, and Elincia. (Note that only three of them may take part, hence it's a Triangle Attack.) *Boyd, Oscar and Rolf. Shadow Dragon *Palla, Catria, and Est. Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Palla, Catria, and Est. *Barst, Cord, and Bord. :Since Shadow Dragon has introduced the Reclassing system, some players wonder if the three sisters are still qualified to perform a Triangle Attack. The fact is that they are, no matter what class each of them is assigned, as long as they are all adjacent to their target. :It is also worth noting that since the Triangle Attack is not considered to be a critical hit, it can bypass the effect of the "Dazzle" card in WiFi battles. Battle Cries preparing to attack Teeny in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War.]] Usually, a character will have something to say the first time he or she triggers a Triangle Attack. Formation The attack can be performed by any of the three participants, from any side, as long as all three of them are surrounding the target enemy. The formation of a Triangle Attack usually is as follows: *U = Allied Unit *E = Enemy U UEU In the case of the three brothers, Boyd, Oscar and Rolf from Path of Radiance, bows are used instead of short-range weapons, therefore each of the participants needs to be one square away from the target. U x UxExU Gallery File:FE1 Triangle Attack.gif|Animation of the Triangle Attack in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Est Triangle Attack (Gaiden).png|Est prepares a Triangle Attack on a Draco Zombie in Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:FE3 Triangle Attack.gif|Animation of the Triangle Attack in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Meng Initiating a Triangle Attack.png|The Pre-Battle Animation of a Triangle Attack by Meng, Maybell, and Bleg in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War File:FE6 Knight Triangle Attack.gif|Animation of Bors using the Triangle Attack in Binding Blade. File:Triangle Attack.png|Tana preparing to strike with Vanessa and Syrene in The Sacred Stones. File:FE10 Triangle Attack (Boyd-Initiate).png|Boyd preparing to strike with Oscar and Rolf in Radiant Dawn. File:FE12 Triangle Attack (Catria-Initiate).png|Catria preparing to strike with Palla and Est in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Category:Terms